


Letters to a Loved one

by Enby_Scientist



Series: From Torus and Back [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Xannan is gay, and sad, mostly gay tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/Enby_Scientist
Summary: When separated from Halok, Xannan is gay and writes letters.





	Letters to a Loved one

Halok,

I really hope this reaches you. I have no idea if I'll even be able to send it once it's written. But I'll try. 

We've reached Okarthell, it took us about a moon on foot. And if the weather in Hempton was anything like what it was for us you'd know just how awful it was. 

Nikoris ditched us at the gate. I'm not sure what I expected, the da'felandaris [Little demonweed] that he appears to be. He seems to be the kind to make quick enemies...

Oh and we got into a bar fight. That was mostly a Waylin's fault. Mostly.   
Joe's arm fell off too but it's ok! He got it re-attached. Magic huh? Weird shit. And I use it. 

I better go. Waylin is peering over my shoulder to try and see who I am writing to. 

I miss you ma lath, I truly do. 

Your's dearly,  
Xannan 

\--------

Halok,

So Waylin has been seeing ghosts. That's uh, new. I am genuinely fascinated by what she's telling me. I'll have to ask her to see if I can accompany her to try and see them again. 

There's been a run of murders here in Okarthel nobody knows who's doing them... or why. They're seemingly random at although they are in the poorer half of the city.

Joe and Na- Thunder bought a hat at the magic shop here in town which disguises the user as a dwarf. You'll never guess who they spent their time trying to impersonate.   
Although I must admit that seeing you in a bar maiden's pinny certainly sparks the imagination. (even if the purple hair ruined the effect...) Perhaps when I see you again we could try something out?

I started learning bardic magic. The performer at the inn that we are staying in (not the one we had the fight in don't worry) is a bard and has been teaching me. It's been tricky to re-learn how to channel my own magic once agin, I am so used to calling upon Corellon for anything more serious than fixing my eyeliner, and bards do it in a very different way to the way Lord Renan taught me when I was little so it has been difficult. But I'm getting there! It's not the music that's the issue just the magic but I know I'll be available to get it soon enough.

In any case I hope this reaches you well. 

All my love,  
Xannan xxx

\-------

Sooo... we adopted a dragon. She's a little copper dragon named Rakhear and she is absolutely gorgeous. She's very sweet. So that brings the list of things we've adopted up to four: Sunny, Iceberg (you remember that chicken that Joe stole? Yeah well she's still with us.), Rakhear, and Willard... 

Thunder and I staked out some ghosts... I think it's more accurate to say we got drunk attempting to stake out some ghosts. There was quite a bit of wine let's be honest. 

I can not wait to see you again. The thoughts that run through my head about you are- well perhaps I should wait and write if In my next letter. Keep it separate huh?

Until next time, ma lath,  
Xannan

\-----

Halok my darling.   
I have to write this one quick, I do not have the luxury of spending time on my words today.   
For you see, I worry that perhaps this may be my last letter. This town... there are people here afflicted with a curse. The kind which turn them into beasts. We were caught in a fight with one, a boar. I was bitten during the fight. 

We are to report to the town's barracks on the full moon to see if we ourselves will too be cursed. 

Halok I am... I'm so scared to be honest. Funny how being thrown across the world is somehow the best thing that has ever happened to me. And now? Now it might be ripped away. 

I hope I can write again with good news. I pray that I might.   
Oh ma vehnan I wish that I'll be able.  
Once I've sent this letter off I plan on getting thoroughly drunk. 

Ir abelas, ma vehnan.


End file.
